


Masquerade

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: After testing at school, My Confused Life, Poetry, Rant-ish, So tired....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Poetry. Poetry. Poetry. And ranting-ish.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is so sure,  
Of who they are,  
What they want to do,  
Their sexualities too.  
Me?  
I wear a mask.  
Hide my cards  
Never showing my true colors.  
I live life like a masquerade.  
Changing masks like changing clothes.  
But now…  
I don’t know who I am anymore.  
I’m lost in this charade  
Struggling to find who I am.

Those words will be the death of me.  
Who. I. Am.  
But they are rearrangeable.  
Who am I?


	2. After Party Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after a masquerade?

Like I said,   
I'm confused,   
Struggling to find the truth.   
But when I take my mask off,   
There's nothing underneath.   
Why is it?   
Why am I nothing under this piece of crap?   
I guess I spent so much time   
Carving   
Embroidering   
Sewing   
And embellishing,   
I forgot to find myself. 

It's hard to 'be myself' when I don't know who I am.   
Everyone says "Just be yourself!"   
What if their is no "myself"?   
What if I have so many masks,   
I don't know which to chose?   
For every person, there is a different mask.   
For every mask there is another mask, hidden among the other.   
Those people,   
The ones who tell me to find myself,   
Don't know the half of it.   
If they knew what was going on inside   
Maybe then they would understand.


End file.
